This invention relates to apparatus and a method for the control of web processing equipment, in particular large web printing presses capable of printing upon one or more webs in a number of different colors, and of separating and folding the printed web into sheets or signatures. Such equipment is well known, and automatic controls for such equipment have been utilized for many years, primarily for the purpose of starting, stopping, jogging, and otherwise controlling the various functions of the press and its sections, and related equipment, and to monitor various conditions and provide warnings or emergency controls as desired. Such automated control equipment has developed over the years, from hard wired control circuits, usually involving various relays, switches, etc., into more sophisticated computer controlled systems which preform the same function, or expanded such functions, using solid state components and micro or mini computer equipment. Still, the basic function of this equipment is to control the press, to stop it or give warnings, as may be necessary, in the event of failures or potential failures, and otherwise to assist the press operating crew in the actual makeready and operation of the press, in a semi-automated manner.
There exists, however, a need to monitor and analyze the operations of the machine, and of the crew controlling the machine, in order to achieve the most efficient operation, in order to predict or estimate performance standards, to provide guidance (or performance feedback) to the crew, and in order to provide various records which can be analyzed to assist in achieving a satisfactory regular maintenance program for the press equipment. The present invention relates to such a press management and analysis system, wherein the equipment for gathering, compiling, computing and displaying or printing out data is provided as a adjunct to the press controls, and is utilized to assist the operating crew in the most efficient operation of the press.